Nowadays, technologies for the analysis and monitoring of fluids and/or gases existent in the state of the art are very limited in their use, given they can only detect six gases in real time, but in some areas it is necessary to monitor more than fifty gases in real time, such as in the case of the oil industry, which leads to conclude that this technology does not currently exist.
What is more, nowadays it is also important to have devices able to monitor both in the environment as in the water, that can detect hazardous substances in the water for consumers and also for the ecosystem present in the water. The environmental aspect is of great importance and must abide by a series of regulations that define the amount of liquids that can be polluted and its subsequent processing to avoid any inconvenient or affecting the ecosystem.
Thus, a plurality of divulgations exists related with apparatus or devices used to analyze and monitor both liquid and gaseous substances, where we can find the RU 2533692 document that shows a device that combines analytical instruments for electronic nose and electronic tongue, where these elements are set as an acoustic multiplexor arrangement that includes a flat parallel plaque made of piezo-electric crystal, with its crystallographic axis that rests on the plain of the plaque and that passes through the center of the conditional plaque; Interdigital Transducers located symmetrically in pairs on the working side of the plaque and that form the acoustic channel system, where the propagation directions of the acoustic wave intersect in the center of the conditional plaque, where it has a circular zone for the location of a sample.
However, the device described in this document has the disadvantage of being limited to acoustic signals and its properties, which is why it is not suitable for use in the simultaneous analysis and monitoring of both liquid and gaseous substances.
Furthermore, we can also find the document MX 2014010070 that discloses an electronic tongue or nose sensor for the analysis of a sample or for the detection of an objective, that in its surface includes a sensor which has a plurality of sensitive areas that include each one at least one receptor, where each sensible zone emits a signal that can be measured and that is generated by the interaction of at least one constituent of the sample or an objective with at least one receptor. Thus, the sensor includes at least three sensitive areas that differ from one another in terms of their respective compositions of receiver, where at least one of the sensitive areas comprises a mixture of at least two different receptors, while the other two sensitive areas include each at least two receivers.
However, the prior device has as a disadvantage being restrictive to the analysis and measurement of the substances to a liquid or a gas, meaning the sensor can be of electronic tongue or of electronic nose, fact that limits its field of application and is unwanted, because the sensors must be specific and cannot make multiple measurements at the same time.
Finally, we have the document GB 909415 that relates to a method and an apparatus for the analysis of fluids, where a liquid is continuously tested for the analysis in relation to a substance that can evolve from liquid to gaseous form or that can turn into gas, through the introduction of a stream of a reagent in a current of the liquid, by passing the resulting current through a gas/liquid separator and treating at least a part of the gas stream separated for analysis. The device includes a liquid/gas separator connected to the duct Principle del formulario and the appliance for additional treatment connected to the gas outlet of the separator.
Principio Del Formulario
In accordance with the foregoing, it is clear to a person skilled in the field of the state of the art, that there is a need for designing and implementing a device that allows to carry out monitoring and analysis in real time, both in liquid substances like gas substances simultaneously, without the need for additional sensors or changing items to adapt the device for the application where its going to be used. Likewise, it is required for the device or appliance to have such a versatility so that it adapts to these two scenarios, in the monitoring of toxic, flammable and radioactive substances, that can be present in the atmosphere or in the water, allowing it to detect hundreds of substances in real time while having the versatility to connect to a water treatment plant determining the amount of energy needed, according to the level of pollution in the water, providing information that will result in great savings in maintenance and energy.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the device can be used in any industry and preferably, that it can be easily and comfortably transported by the user, so that measures and analysis can be carried out in remote zones and under any climatic conditions.